caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills are a very large and important part of Caravaneer 2. Your starting skills are based on the attributes (Physical Shape, Agility, Accuracy and Intelligence) you choose at the start, which can't be changed past character creation. An example would be that if you start with a high intelligence, your Learning Capacity, Doctor, Mechanic, and Veterinary skills would be very high. Don't panic (Too much) if you start off with a bad character build and don't want to reset, because every one of these skills can be improved regardless of your starting statistics. These skills apply to every single character and NPC, including Volunteers, Mercenaries, Enemies, Slaves, and even Prisoners. This article will tell you what each skill does. Non-combat Skills *Learning Capacity: The ability to learn. The higher this skill is, the faster you'll learn every other skill. *Doctor: The ability to heal yourself and others, or at least to slow down health-loss (If low-skilled). *Veterinary: The ability to heal any animals, or at least preserve their lives (If low-skilled). *Mechanic: The ability to maintain and repair carts and vehicles. Note: Carts and vehicles will always take small amounts of damage in the desert, so a good Mechanic skill is required most of the time. *Hunting: The ability to gather random foodstuffs in the desert. Note: Decreases traveling speed *Collecting: The ability to forage, well, Forage in the desert. Note: Decreases traveling speed *Sight: The ability to see people and places in the desert. *Smuggling: The ability to hide contraband from detection. Items of contraband have a high reward and high risk. *Pain Threshold: Shows the amount of damage a character can take before his/her morale drops rapidly( low stat is actually good! it also levels down by taking damage.) *First Aid: The ability to stop bleeding and render immediate aid. These skills can be increased through exercise and specialized cargo and equipment. For example, you can add binoculars to increase your sight, or a scalpel to increase your Doctor and Veterinary skills. These items stack (1 of each type), so a scalpel (20 Doc and 20 Vet) and a metal syringe (3 Doc and 25 Vet) would add a total of 23 Doc and 45 Vet to the skill level of the member of your crew with the best Doctor and Veterinary skills. (These could be different people.) These items just need to be in your inventory, not equipped. See Tools for more details on how tools work. Combat Skills *Ranged Weapons *Close Combat *Unarmed *Throwing *Crossbows *Pistols *Rifles *Machine Guns *Submachine Guns (SMG's) *Rocket Launchers *Flamethrowers *Knives *Clubs *Chopping Melee *Swords *Dodge Skills Training The best way to train and raise skills is to go to schools. Higher INT equals higher learning capacity, which affects the rate in which all skills raise in both schools and training. If you can't afford to put everyone in school then it would be best to only put people with 100 learning capacity (7 INT) in schools. Some skills that aren't available for training in schools, like machine guns, have to be trained in other ways. Action Points (AP)Category:Game Concept Note: Pressing "Keep Killing" will reduce your virtuous reputation each time it is pressed. Set options to use Fast Walking and to not center the camera. Equip a re-loadable weapon and then repeatedly unload and reload by pressing U and R. It is best to do this when all enemies have panicked. An alternative is to wear heavy armor and let a unarmed unit attack you to prevent the "All enemies have panicked" message from coming. Carrying Capacity Carrying Capacity can only be trained by letting time pass. Its training can't be sped up and it can only raise through a lengthy amount of waiting. It is easier to buy animals and carts. Doctor -Solo Keep your health under 99%, don't use medicine, and let time pass. -Group Cause everyone else to lose health by setting their Food and Water Rations low and let time pass. This method is dangerous so a better alternative is to simply use schools. Veterinary Go to Lago, buy as many animals as possible and carry as much water and forage as possible. Let time pass and kill animals that are healed to 100%. Mechanic Turn off auto lubricating in settings, buy as many carts as possible, and let time pass. Ranged Weapons Note: Higher Ranged Weapons skills will increase battlefield size Equip a Luger P08, use 9mm Parabellum LRN, and repeatedly use Quick Shot at a unit from a long distance. Do not use any attachments. Close Combat Equip nothing and repeatedly use Quick Punch at a unit. It is more effectively trained if used against armored units. Unarmed Equip nothing and repeatedly use Quick Punch at a unit. It is more effectively trained if used against armored units. Throwing Equip molotov cocktails and repeatedly use Throw! at a unit. Crossbows Equip a hand crossbow and repeatedly use Quick Shot at a unit from a long distance. Do not use any attachments. It is more effectively trained if used against armored units as the damage will always be 0. Pistols Equip a Luger P08, use 9mm Parabellum LRN, and repeatedly use Quick Shot at a unit from a long distance. Do not use any attachments. Rifles Equip a M16, use 5.56 NATO FMJBT, and repeatedly use burst x5 at a unit from a long distance. Do not use any attachments. Machine Guns Equip a M-134, use 7.62x51mm NATO M80 FMJ, and repeatedly use Burst x24 at a unit from a long distance. The MG 42 is more easily available but it is more lethal. Submachine Guns (SMG's) Equip a Uzi, use 9mm Parabellum LRN, and repeatedly use Burst x3 at a unit from a long distance. It is more effectively trained if used against armored units (Boryokudan and Federation Police) as the damage is minimized Shotguns Equip a Sawed-off, use 12-Gauge 0000 Buck ammo, and repeatedly shoot at a unit from a long distance. The Remington 830 is more AP efficient but it is more lethal because of its higher accuracy and velocity. Rocket Launchers Equip a M32 and repeatedly use Shot at a unit from a long distance. Ammunition is difficult to get so you can use a M1 Bazooka if desired. However, the M1 Bazooka has to reload after every Shot so it is more AP consuming than the M32. Having as many obstacles between you and the target can increase the amount of shots you can make before they die Flamethrowers Equip a flamethrower and repeatedly use Long Burst x40 on a unit Knives Equip a small knife and repeatedly use Slash on a unit. Clubs Equip a pipe and repeatedly use Quick Hit on a unit. Chopping Melee Equip a cleaver and repeatedly use Quick Hit on a unit. It is a preference to either use it on unarmored Swords Equip a scimitar and attack as many rovers as possible in the Tribal region. Swords are extremely lethal so it is a preference to either use Stab (Less accuracy, more damage) or Quick Hit (Higher accuracy, less damage). Dodge Wear the highest damage resistance armor (Armor of Honor + Federation Helmet) and let unarmed units (Rovers) attack that person repeatedly. This can be trained easily if no damage is taken. Pain Threshold Note: This skill is meant to decrease instead of increase and it can result in death if you are not careful to watch your person's health Let a single unarmed unit (Rovers) repeatedly attack your person. This skill can only be trained by taking damage. First Aid Note: This method of training can result in death if you are not careful to watch your person's health. Stockpile a large amount of Basic First Aid Kits and equip the person you're training with with it. In battle, let that person bleed and then have them use the First Aid Kit as much as possible. It is recommended to have a disposable mercenary to bleed if one is available. Hunting Turn on hunting in Settings and let time pass. Having more people in your caravan results in everyone training the skill. Collecting Turn on Collecting in Settings and let time pass. Having more people in your caravan results in everyone training the skill. Smuggling Note: Smuggling is extremely dangerous and can result in negative reputation, causing police to attack you and walled towns to keep you from entering. It is recommended to save before and after you smuggle and then reload a save if you are caught. -Safe Carry a small amount of illegal goods and then repeatedly leave and enter the town. It is possible that selling the goods to the market may increase your chances of getting caught. -Dangerous Carry as much illegal goods into a town and then repeatedly leave and enter the town. Sight Sight is the same as carrying capacity in that its training can't be sped up and it can only raise through a lengthy amount of waiting. It is much easier to recruit more people, buy binoculars, or use an Ultrasonic Sensor. Conclusion All skills are either trained by 1.) Letting time pass or 2.) Attacking as much as possible without damaging it. It is important to know which skills are important enough to bother training and which skills are not. For example, the training of rifles will be more important in mid to late game than training dodge as at that point everyone is using guns or the people using melees will be gunned down long before they can get into attacking range.